


Point of Know Return

by hulksicle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy as fuq, M/M, Sympathy for the Devil, alternate perspective, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksicle/pseuds/hulksicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer did it all for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Know Return

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt. I just don't even know what I did here. I'm sorry.

Lucifer loved Sam. It was a strange and confusing kind of love, a destructive and dangerous kind of love, but it was love all the same. He’d watched him and his family for a long time, keeping tabs on the young man who was to be his vessel, and while all of his minions seemed to loathe the younger Winchester Lucifer couldn’t. Sam wanted so badly to be good yet he, like Lucifer, was destined to have tragedy and evil befall him.  
This struck a chord with Lucifer, who vowed, in the twisted way only he could, that he would save Sam from the people who caused him sorrow and pain. Lucifer made a list and bided his time until he was released from his cage. His plans were simple and, in his mind’s eye benevolent, take Sam as his vessel and dispatch those who judged him and his destiny; namely his meddling family, John Winchester and Dean Winchester.   
It was disgusting to see how their words cut into Sam. How cadences of “Freak” and “Psychic” made him stay up at night worried that something was wrong with him. And once they’d found out about the demon blood it had only gotten worse. Yet something happened that Lucifer had not expected; the person who caused Sam the most pain and judgment was Sam himself. This realization was enough to grant Sam the distraction needed to wrest control of his body away from Lucifer and cast him back into the pit.   
At first Lucifer tried to win Sam over, but the man never broke. After that he decided that he would fulfill his promise to Sam anyway; when Castiel came for him Lucifer hid his damaged soul. A soulless Sam would find happiness on Earth, and the rest of him would keep Lucifer company in the pit for eternity.  
Or so he’d thought.


End file.
